


*You tell THEM your sorry*

by Fr34k5how



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Chara controls frisk in this., Death, Gore, Like trying to make it mega feels., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Told from the piont of the dying characters., kind of drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr34k5how/pseuds/Fr34k5how
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We take our last breath. The promise of freedom ripped from my hands. We fade to dust, with broken hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent  Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy short chapter feels.

Looking back on it now, they… no IT, appeared to be nothing but an innocent child.  
A weak little one who was good and pure. They were… Deep inside I felt the beat of a weak soul crying for help, but ignored it. I know now that I shouldn’t of, I should have saved that child from that monster that had their clutches on their soul, tainting that determined red,ugly black.  
They seemed so normal, so innocent. Doing all the things a normal child would. I should’ve seen the dust on their cloths, the blood on their hands, the l.o.v.e in their soul.  
But I guess I can not complain about it now, it is my fault they escaped.  
I had fought with the intention to keep the human from escaping into the underground, and at the time it was for their sake. But the dust that clung to their sweater, that made me realize I was fighting to protect my people, but… have failed because of my own weakness.  
I had them at one health, but they were crying cowering, I could not bring myself to hurt that child… and when showing mercy I was showing weakness…  
The minute I dropped my guard, hugging the child goodbye they attacked.  
I felt the knife go right through my chest and my body fading.The burning pain of my soul being ripped from my crumbling being. And the whole time I cried out in pain they laughed, those red eyes gleaming down at me. Dust blowing in the wind and those blood red eyes was all I saw before the white hot shock of my soul shattering worked over me.  
I’m sorry my love, my child, my people.I could not protect you.

“You monster.”


	2. Snowy tears...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom... Dad... Are you proud.

It hurts all over… Dad? Are you proud? I told a joke… T-the human laughed… but then they hurt me… Haha, t-tough crowd am I right dad… Guess I wasn’t as funny as I thought I was.   
B-but that's okay! I still got my standing ovation. Too bad I only get one. That's still pretty “COOL” right dad!   
It kinda hurts. You think mom feels like this when she died. I wonder if I will get to see her.  
When I go to… wherever we go when we die.  
Oh my soul came out.   
“Hey kid maybe you should… CHILL out! Keh heh heh heh!!”  
“I’ve heard that one-Gaaack!!”

Laughter mom, dad, Surrounded by laughter and snow.


	3. Lesser Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand...

“Arf!” Human! Human! Oh maybe they want to play.  
Stick… Is that stick in hand. Oh Oh! Will they throw it…. Yaya!  
Oh they are approaching! Play date start.  
Gasp! There. Soul there. Smell soul!... No bad there is a bad smell…  
Blood? Dust? Tears?   
But human is so smiling. They couldn’t be bad. Here see!  
They are approaching more. They are petting me!  
Silly dog! Human is good...Ow…  
“Whimper”  
“Such a good dog… Too bad You have to die… Need them execution points. Gotta up that L.O.V.E you know?.”.  
Pian… Must warn friends.  
“G-garf!”. Help.  
“Rawr..f” Run….  
“Whiiine…” Friends….  
“......”   
I-I do not understand... Why does human hurt... me...

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me your tears. 
> 
> I'll try harder on the next one.


End file.
